Open Your Eyes
by Dancing Breeze
Summary: This is Bree Tanners life when the Volturi decided to spare her. What will happen to Bree, who shall she fall in love with, will she become part of the Cullen clan or remain alone,what will happen to her when she meets the unexpected that comes and turns her life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

****Hello peeps ^.^ This story just randomly popped into my head on day. So I thought what the hell and started to write it down. This is my first story on fanfic so please review and enjoy my weird ideas. *Grins and bows*

* * *

**Open Your Eyes**

**Chapter 1**

Bree's POV

"Take care of that, Felix." Jane said indifferently, nodding at me. "I want to go home."

"Don't watch," the redheaded mind reader whispered.

I closed my eyes.

...

I had closed my eyes, waiting, waiting for what was about to come, waiting for the painful death, but nothing came. I listened to the hushed voices keeping my eyes closed.

"She's only a child, give her a chance, she doesn't know what she was doing." I recognized that voice; it belongs to that woman who was with Carlisle.

"Please give her a chance, we will teach her our ways and help her contain her thirst and control herself around humans. She will not be a danger to the humans anymore," Carlisle said with slight pleading tone in his voice.

"Alright, we'll spare her; we'll be back in a couple of months to see if it all turns out as planned." I heard Jane said then heard her turn around to the other vampires. "Take me home." With that all I heard was the breeze that rustles the grass and leaves and then all there was, was silent. I heard some signs in relief from the vampires around me and I relaxed a little. Someone came up to me and I instantly brought my knees to my chest, hugging my legs. He or she knelt down at my side and but his or her hand on my shoulder, I cringed a little but I also felt very calm, not scared just calm.

"You can open your eyes now." A calm voice said to me. When I open my eyes, I blinked so I can adjust to the light. I looked to my left and it was Jasper who was talking to me. He looked at me with concern in his eyes. I looked away from his eye to everybody else.

They were all looking at me with concern in their eyes; only that woman with Carlisle only looked at me with a warm smile on her face.

Then I saw her, the human with the redheaded mind reader of hers at the far back. He was standing in front of her, protecting her from me I presume. He growled at me answering my thought was true. I continued to look around when I heard someone cleared their throat. I turned at I saw it came from Carlisle. He took a step forward and held out his hand.

"Come now little one. We will not hurt you. You can trust us." He extended his hand out more. It took me a minute to understand what that meant. I hesitantly took his hand and he helped me up. I let go of his hand when I stood up and dug my hands in my pocket and looked down at my feet. "Let's get back home and Bella do you want to come with me and fix Jacob?" I peaked up from eyelashes and saw Bella nodding towards Carlisle. She started to walk around mind reader towards Carlisle but was stopped by the mind reader.

"I'm going with you Carlisle; I can take her to La Push." He said pulling her hand back towards him, keeping me away from her.

"No Edward, you have to stay with the family, besides you can't cross the treaty. Don't worry, I'll keep Bella safe." With that, Carlisle moved towards the human named Bella and they both head towards to edge of the clearing, disappearing into the dense forest, leaving the mind reader, Edward I think that his name, standing there looking at the part of forest where they disappeared into. He signed at turned around so he was looking at me. I dropped my gaze towards him and looked at my feet. There was that uncomfortable silent between the vampires but it was that woman that spoke first to break the silents.

"Come on dear, let's get you home and out of those muddy clothes." I looked up at her and she was smiling at me in a motherly way which reminded me of my mother. I nodded and she walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder in a reassuring way. "It's alright dear, you're safe now. No one will hurt anymore." She hugged my shoulder. "Come on let's get Home." She said to the other vampires. Some nodded and started to leave and I started to walk with her.

"Esme, me and Edward will look after the fire and make sure we didn't miss anything during the fight." Jasper said. So this woman was called Esme. It suits her. Esme nodded towards them.

"Alright but be careful."

"You too," Jasper said while looking at me with distrust in his eyes. I quickly look towards the ground feeling a little unwanted and started to walk with Esme. Questions were started to fill my head, what if they kill me, what if they don't trust me, what if... The questions in my head go on forever.

I'm going to miss them. They were like a family even though I was scared of them but I need to forget them. But one name in my head will be constant forever. I sighed.

Diego.

* * *

Sooo, whatcha think? An okay first chappy?

Review pretty please with cherry on top ^^


	2. Chapter 2

****Heyhey! Second chapter is now here :) I am writing most of these in school, in my ICT class. Hehehe sneaky i know.

I do not own any characters, they belong to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Bree's POV

Diego. His name still hurts me. Without him, my heart will always have a hole that can be never filled by anyone.

Esme was still walking with me her hand on my shoulder. As we walked the trees started to thin out and then we were out in the open. My jaw dropped open. Their house was massive, like a mansion. Esme saw my shocked expression and chuckled lightly. "I know, that's what most people are like when they see my house but at least its home." Esme said with a smile in her voice.

When we got to the door, I could hear low voices, too low for me to hear. The voices all stopped when Esme opened the door revealing the three vampires that have left earlier. They all looked at me with wary and concern in their eyes. I looked at them.

There was this girl. She was blond and was very beautiful compared to the others that I have seen. She was about a few years older than me and looked taller than me as well.

There was this other girl; she was short about my height but a bit taller. She has dark black hair and her clothes were like they were just been made by a fashion designer.

The other vampire was a big one. He was very tall and very bulky and has black hair. Esme took me, to what it looks like a living room in the middle of the three vampires and sat down on a couch.

"So, let's introduce our selves. I'm Esme."

"I'm Alice! Nice to meet you." the small one nearly shouted and hugged me. She looks very excited for some reason.

"I'm Rosalie and this is my husband, Emmett." The blond one said to me and nodding towards the bulky one which I presume is her husband.

"Hiya, what's your name small fry?" I saw Rosalie smack Emmett on the back of his head. "Ow!" Emmett yelled rubbing the back of his head. I tried to hold back my laughter but a slight giggle came out of my mouth. I haven't laugh or giggled in a very long time since I was turned into a vampire. It was a good feeling to laugh again. "See, she likes the nickname I gave her." he said to Rosalie while she just glared at him.

"I'm Bree, Bree Tanner." I said to them. They all smiled at me. I smiled back. I could get used to this I thought.

"Well Bree, shall we get you out of those dirty clothes?" I nodded. I really need to change my clothes, I been wearing them since I was changed. "Okay, Alice? Can you take Bree upstairs and find some clothes for her?" Esme asked Alice. Alice nodded and bounced out of the seat and took me hand and led me upstairs.

"Okay, I don't think that my clothes will fit you so you'll have to wear Esme's clothes. Don't worry me and Rose will take you shopping once when we taught you how to control your thirst of course." Alice was a very hyper vampire and she is full of energy. We entered a room; well at least what I thought was a room. My mouth dropped open. Alice giggled at my shocked expression. This was not a room. It was a massive closet full of clothes. Jesus they have more clothes that the mall in here.

"You can choose any clothes you want Bree, I'll be in the hallway waiting for you. Just call me if you need anything." With that said she turned around and closed the door behind her.

I finally found some jeans and a light blue shirt which fitted me fine and wore a dark grey jacket. I opened at the door and saw Alice leaning against the wall. When she saw me she groaned. "We really need to take you shopping Bree; the clothes that you are wearing are so last 1950." I laughed and she just playfully glaring at me which caused me to laugh some more. Already I was being to like Alice. She was like an annoying sister that gets everything she wants. I followed her downstairs and saw that the other two vampires were back.

Edward and Jasper.

When they saw me they both stood up at the same time. I stopped and the bottom of the stairs while Alice went to hug and kiss Jasper on the cheek. After that Jasper pulled Alice to his side with him slightly standing in front. They still don't trust me. I signed mentally so they won't hear me.

"Bree, this is Jasper, Alice's husband and this is Edward." She pointed towards the mind reader who was watching me like I was about to attack. I just nodded towards them. There was a moment of silent until...

"Alright, we've done the intros now; can I please take small fry out for her first hunting trip with her big brother and her sister Rose?"

* * *

Soo tell me what you think? I really like reviews, they make me write more ^.^ I know some characters are a bit 'OOC' is that how you say it in fanfic. *shrugs*

Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

****Yoho guys! Chapter 3 is here! Review and enjoy! Free cookies to those who do! Who doesn't like cookies.

I do not own any characters, they belong to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Bree's POV

Hunting? I thought that they don't hunt on humans but on animals instead! Oh my God!

"Don't worry Bree, we only hunt animals and nothing else." Jasper said to me while trying not to laugh. I let out a sign of relief that I wasn't even realising that I was holding. I really don't want to be a monster anymore, that was the old me.

"So? Can I and Rose take small fry here, out hunting? It will do her good when Bella arrives?" he said pleading Esme like a child trying to get permission from their mother.

"Okay, just look after her and make sure the woods are clear of humans before you let her hunt." Esme said to Emmett with a concern voice.

"I will!" with that said Emmett came up to me and led me to the back door which leads to the back garden and the woods. "Come on Bree, follow me if you can!" Emmett mocked and then ran at vampire speed towards the woods. I could hear Rosalie giggle besides me. With that, we started to run and follow Emmett's trail. Rosalie was fast but I was fast and I was barley running.

In the distance we can see Emmett slowing down so we can catch up. We arrived at the hunting grounds and Rosalie had Emmett run around to check if there were any humans that might have got loss. When he came back there was a grin on his face. "Let's Hunt."

It was easy hunting for animals well only if Emmett wasn't here. When he was done, I was still hunting so he decide to hide and pop-up and scare away the deer before I even got close to them. Good job Rose was here because if she wasn't I might not have drunken anything. I made a nick name for Emmett which was King Kong. When I said it he was so proud of the nick name I given him but he hadn't seen the movie so I said that King Kong was a monkey who loves a girl, his face was utterly priceless. I and Rose were trying to hold the laughter but Emmett's face made it impossible. We burst out in laughter while Emmett was sulking.

We headed back towards the house. As we came to the edge of the woods, there was something odd. Then I saw it.

It was a faded red colour truck parked at the drive way then it hit me, the scent of that human. Rose and Emmett stood beside me so I was in the middle. We started to walk towards the house, I sniffed the air, she was in there, in the house with them. As we made it to the door Emmett walked in first, then Rose, then me. The others were talking to each other.

Esme was with Carlisle sitting on the couch holding each other's hand; Alice was sitting on Jaspers lap in their love seat while Edward and the human were standing up. When they saw me they all stopped talking. Edward was the first to move, he rushed in front of human protecting her from me again.

But this time it felt different from before. It made me feel unwanted, they don't trust me and they expect me to lose control over this human. Then I felt anger, anger because they made me feel like I had a family but I only got my hopes up and only got hurt again. A growl escaped my lips. Jasper shot a look at Edward and then in a blink of an eye, I was against the wall, Edward's hand around my neck. Edward snarled at me which made me cringe in fear. The room was silent. I choked out "I wasn't about to do anything". Edward tightened his grip around my neck and snarled at me.

"You know what you were about to do. I know that I can't read your mind cause it's distorted but you were about to hurt my Bella!" I heard every one gasp. I knew I was about to die so I closed my eyes. His grip on my neck loosened but he still have his grip on me. "I will not kill you but you have to promise that you will leave hear and don't come back!" with that he tossed me into the back widow which broke on the impact of me hitting it.

When I stood up there was glass sticking out of my ribs which hurt like hell. I looked at the family. I could see that Rose, Emmett, Esme and Alice wanted to help but they were held back by Jasper and Edward. Edward was still snarling at me which made me take a step back. "Leave and don't come back" Edward snapped at me.

Those words made me run towards the woods where I will be safe for a while. I couldn't run as fast because I had glass sticking out on me. I slowed down when the house was not in view. I sat down with my back against a tree and slowly checked my injuries. It wasn't a pretty sight, good job that vampires can heal quicker than humans can. I sat there thinking, thinking of what Edward meant by my mind being distorted. Was there something wrong with me? I was not sure how long I was sitting there for because when I looked at the sky, it was turning a lighter colour. It was nearly dawn. I sighed.

Suddenly I heard a twig snap. I turned my head to the source of the noise to see what it was. I did not expect it when it came into view.

* * *

Thoughts? Reviews? Desperate questions? I am here for them all and here to hand out cookies *holds a sack full of cookies*

Review means more updates ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

****Surprise! Its a new chappy! Reviews and questions are welcome! Really I insist. There are still loads of cookies left hehehe.

I do not own any characters, they belong to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rosalie's POV (bet you didn't expect that)

"Come on dear, let's get you home and out of those muddy close." I heard Esme say to the newborn. Esme was looking at her with a motherly smile on her face which meant that she really liked this one. "It's alright dear, you're safe now. No one will hurt anymore." She hugged her shoulder. "Come on let's get Home." She said to us. I nodded and started to leave and run towards the house with Alice and Emmett when I heard Jasper say something to Esme.

"Esme, me and Edward will look after the fire and make sure we didn't miss anything during the fight." That was weird. I know that Jasper is the one that always stay behind after a fight to clear up all the mess but why was Edward with him? We were now too far from the clearing to hear them talking but we were close to the house.

When we got to the house, Emmett raced to his couch and lounged across it saying that it like a lazy ape. I pictured him with a body of an ape and kept his head the same. I held back laughter that was building up but when I looked across to see Alice, she was doing the same but having much more trouble with it. I was the first one to break and burst out in laughter. Alice was fair behind and she also burst in laughter. Emmett's face was puzzled which made me laugh more. After we had our laughing fit Alice put on a serious face and started talking about what we are going to do about the new newborn that I coming to live with us.

"Right, this newborn is in more control than I thought. She didn't try to kill Bella yet and hasn't hurt anyone. She might do pretty well here." She said while nodding her pixie head.

"What do you mean 'she _might_ do well', can't you see her in your visions?"Weird. The only people who Alice can't see were the Wolves and Bella. Was there something wrong with that newborn?

"I don't know, I can but it's all distorted but I can make out some of it but it's not much though." She sighed. She doesn't like it when she can't see, it must be really frustrating.

"She might come hunting with me." Emmett boomed. "That small fry will not know what hit her when she's hunting with me!" he chuckled at himself. I rolled my eyes. Typical Emmett always thinks that he's the best at everything. We all stopped talking when we heard some voices outside the door. It was Esme's voice and she was with the newborn.

When the door opened, the newborn seemed afraid and almost looked tired. I felt sorry for her, being so terrified and being so young to change into one of us. Esme took her and sat down on one of the couches.

"So, let's introduce our selves. I'm Esme."

"I'm Alice! Nice to meet you!" Alice said, while skipping over to her and hugging her.

"I'm Rosalie and this is my husband, Emmett." I said, nodding towards Emmett.

"Hiya, what's your name small fry?" I smack Emmett on the back of his head. "Ow!" Emmett yelled rubbing the back of his head. I heard her giggle at Emmett. "See, she likes the nickname I gave her." he said to me while I just glared at him.

"I'm Bree, Bree Tanner."Bree introduced. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Well Bree, shall we get you out of those dirty clothes?"Esme asked Bree. I saw her nod. "Okay, Alice? Can you take Bree upstairs and find some clothes for her?" Esme asked Alice. Alice nodded and bounced out of the seat and took Bree's hand and led her upstairs.

I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding. "That went well. I thought it will be more difficult with a newborn." I said nodding to myself.

"I know. She's in more control than any other newborn that I have met." said Esme, agreeing with me. We were talking about what we are going to do with when the door opened. Jasper came in and he was followed by a very troubled Edward. His face says it all. They both sat down and looked around.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper said, looking worried as he searched for his mate around the room.

"Dude!, Chill, she's with Bree getting some clothes for her to get changed into." He laughed at Jasper's worried expression. Jasper signed in relief. Edward growled.

"You shouldn't trust this one, I don't like her, and she seems so in control which is not normal for a newborn. I don't trust her." Edward mumbled the last bit.

"Give her a chance love; she might be in more control than you think. I think she will do just fine." Esme said to Edward. I don't know why Edward hates Bree so much. She didn't even fight us in the battle and she doesn't seem like she would hurt us. Edward grunted when he read my thought. I glared at him. We heard footsteps on the stairs. Edward and Jasper stood up at the same time. I rolled my eyes. Alice skipped towards Jasper and kissed him on his cheek and then stood by him.

"Bree, this is Jasper, Alice's husband and this is Edward." She pointed towards Edward who was watching Bree like she was about to attack. She just nodded towards them. There was a moment of silent until...

"Alright, we've done the intros now; can I please take small fry out for her first hunting trip with her big brother and her sister Rose?" Emmett boomed making us jump.

(I skipped the hunting bit because I am lazy)

When we got back to the house, Bella's truck was there so I presume that Carlisle was back. When we got to the door, Emmett walked in first then me and Bree followed behind me. When they saw us, they all stopped talking and Edward being overprotected rushed in front of Bella protecting her from Bree.

I really what to hit Edward, he was being a protective moron over Bella and not trusting Bree at all. That's was when I heard it, a growl that came from behind me. It happened so fast that none of us knew what was going on until we saw Edward, his hand wrapped around Bree's neck.

* * *

Sooo... questions? thoughts? They are much appreciated i assure you. Still loads of cookies. ^.^

Review=updates


	5. Chapter 5

****Thank you to those who reviewed! Very happy person ^.^ Hands cookies out and sneaks one herself.

I do not own any characters, they belong to the rightful owner. She should be proud.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Alice's POV (okay im getting carried away with the POV)

I didn't see it coming. Now, Edward was strangling Bree with his bare hands. _Edward stop! She was not going to do anything, _I thought but I only made it worst. Edward tightened his grip on her when she choked out "I wasn't about to do anything".

"You know what you were about to do. I know that I can't read your mind cause it's distorted but you were about to hurt my Bella!" Edward snarled at Bree. I gasped. Even Edward can't read her mind because it's distorted. I wonder... I was snapped out of it when I heard Edward shouted at Bree again "I will not kill you but you have to promise that you will leave here and don't come back!" with that he tossed her into the back window which shattered when she hit it. I hate it when Edward is that mean to people especially Bree.

Me, Emmett, Rose and Esme already liked her and she is already like a sister to me. Bree stood up; I saw there was glass that was sticking out of her side. It looked really painful. I wanted to go and help her but dumb Jasper and Edward was holding us back not letting any of us near her. "Leave and don't come back" Edward snapped at her. After Edward said that, Bree turned around and ran towards the woods. I felt sorry for her, being hurt like that, again. I sighed.

"Edward, it's not what it looks like" I started to say when he cut me off.

"I know what I'm on about, she was about to attack Bella!" he growled at me, which made me even more angry. Jasper came over to me and rubbed my shoulders to calm me down and also sending me calm waves just to make sure. "You said it yourself, you can't see her future so there is no way you can see what is going to happen next and you not seeing the future almost cost me my Bella!" He was snarling at me now which almost made me wanting to smack his face. Someone cleared their throat to catch our attention.

We looked at saw it was Carlisle.

"Enough, there must be a reason for all of this. Now sit down and we'll go through this one bit at a time, alright?" We all nodded. Nobody can disobey Carlisle; he was the oldest and the wisest of us all. We sat down and looked at Carlisle.

"Okay so tell me what has been going on with Bree and her mind?" Carlisle asked us.

"Well I can't see her future because it is all distorted but I saw that she wasn't about to do anything to Bella." I said shooting a look at Edward.

"You don't know that Alice, I can't read her mind because her mind was also distorted. Jasper what did you read from her emotions?" He asked Jasper. Jasper hesitated before he answered Edwards's question.

"Well, I can read her emotions, yes but it was odd what she was feeling." Jasper has a puzzled face on. "She was feeling hurt and reject. I don't know why though but she wasn't feeling anger at all."

"Odd, if she wasn't feeling anger then why did she attack then?" Carlisle said confused. We were all thinking about why she attacked when Rose spoke up.

"She didn't." We all looked at her. She doesn't stand up for anyone, well except for herself but Bree? Why Bree? "She only growled but I don't think she wants to hurt Bella and I don't' think she was growling at Bella either." What the Hell? When did Rosalie turn into a caring person and when did she become so observant?

There was a moment of silent before Carlisle spoke up.

"That might be a logically explanation." He considered nodding to himself. He turned to look at Edward. Edward looked defeated; he looked at the floor not meeting Carlisle's gaze. Carlisle signed and shaking his head. "Edward. I don't think Bree is a treat towards us or Bella. I think you should go and find her and get her back."

"I'm not going. I'm staying here with Bella." Edward grumbled while holding Bella closer to him. I rolled my eyes. Already the tense mood has been lifted and we were back to normal, well except for Edward. He was still hold Bella close to his body not letting her go.

"Alright then, Rose and Emmett, do you guys want to look for Bree while Alice and Jasper go hunting" Carlisle said to us. I didn't realise that I was thirsty until Carlisle mentioned it. Me and Jasper stood up and headed towards the door when Edward spoke up,

"Carlisle, can Emmett and Rose stay, they can go and search for Bree tomorrow, anyway I need Emmett help me fix the window? Edward asked Carlisle. Carlisle nodded his head in agreement. When I turned around, I swear Edward just smirked at Carlisle when his back was turned.

* * *

How was it? *Duck and rolls out of the way of flying objects* I know i know actually... I don't know why I made Edward into a meany. *Shrugs* Awell Comments and questions are welcome!

And so are REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 6

****Greeting my Good readers! Chapter 6 is here and its back to Bree! I know some of you were dying to know what happened to her so here it is! Enjoy

I do not own any characters, they belong to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Previously On BREE'S POV**

Suddenly I heard a twig snap. I turned my head to the source of the noise to see what it was. I did not expect it when it came into view.

**Chapter 6**

Bree's POV

What the Hell! I'm sure I'm in deep in the woods, so why would a human go so deep in then? I looked at the human who didn't seem to see me. He was about 10 meters away and his back turn away from me. I used this chance to climb the tree that I was leaning against. Climbing trees reminded me of Diego. We used to climb trees to stalk Riley.

I miss Diego.

I perched myself on a sturdy branch and watched the human from above. Already he was like 5 meters away and oblivious of the danger he could get himself into. He was a little taller than me; I'd say he looked about 16 or 17 years old. He has brown short hair with blond streaks. He had slightly tanned skinned but not that much. If there were other humans here, the girls would be drooling over this guy because he was gorgeous but in my view he was alright I suppose.

Good job I just hunted and I was full but that human smell so appetizing that I could just launch myself from the branch and land on the human and drain all the blood from him. But I couldn't, I don't want to be a monster anymore. I griped my hands on the branch to stop myself from killing the human. I don't know why I don't want to kill that human, just my gut told me to stop but my mind just kept on saying kill. I decided to trust my gut feeling and held myself still while the human walked away into the distance. I felt sorry for him, lost and alone in the massive woods with no one to help him.

I wanted to help this human but he was a stranger. _A stranger but yet so familiar that I couldn't put my finger on it. _My mind thought. I can move about more now without the pain because the wounds were almost healed. I decide to follow the human to keep an eye on him. When he was out of sight I hopped onto the next branch and then the other one. I started to run across the branches until he came in view.

He was standing in the middle of a beautiful meadow. What? Why would a beautiful meadow be in a middle of the woods? Then it hit me, the scent. I leaned a bit closer to take another sniff. It smelled like that human Bella and her vampire. I think this was their secrete place because I can only smell their scents and it's all over the place.

I turned my attention back towards human. He sighed. He kind of looks sad from here. He lay down on his back and stared into the sky. There was no noise except from birdsongs and the rustle of the leaves from the occasional breeze. He let out another sign but this time he spoke.

"Why did you leave me?" I just stared. I didn't dare to breathe; I just stared at this stranger. _He was out here because of a broken heart?_ The human who didn't move an inch just kept on staring at the sky.

"Why did you leave me? Bree why did you leave me?" This time he was shouting and I could make out the tears that were running down his face.

_The hell? _

He started to sob quietly, scared if anyone would hear him. My mind was still trying to figure out who was he and how does he know me. I searched my mind for anything related to this person. I couldn't find any. I decided to search through my memories from my human life. It wasn't much; I ran away from my Dad, Mum died during childbirth, my only friend was Darren who was also my boyfr... I let in a sharp gasp.

"Oh my God" I whispered to myself, too low for humans to hear. I was too surprised and I didn't realise that the branch I was sitting on was starting to break. Before I had chance to snap out of it and jump, I was already falling to the ground. I landed on the ground with a thump. I got up and cursed under my breath. I brushed away the leaves and dirt on me when he spoke,

"Bree? Is that you?" I froze in my movements. It took me a while to find my feet and made them turn around to face him. Eventually my feet obeyed and I turned around to face him. He was standing up and looking at me with worry and hope in his eyes. With him this close to me and I can see him more clearly, he did not look the same as I remembered him.

* * *

So... thoughts? Questions, the usually. I know a bit cheesy, I know. I don't know how to write down the lovey dovey situations. -.-' Can you guys give me any tips?

Reviews are much appreciated :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chappy 7 is here ladies and gentleman. *waits for applause... cricket sounds* Hehehe enjoy peeps!

I do not own any characters, they belong to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Bree's POV

_Say something! Anything will do, just something. SAY SOMETHING!_ I was too stunned to say anything, even with my mind screaming at me to say something – I swear my mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

Darren stared at my expression; he was just staring at me with his brown eyes. I had forgotten how I used to love his eyes. They were deep, dark brown with black swirls circling the iris. His face hasn't change much; I might even say that he had grown handsomer over the past few months. He had a good body build and was fitter than last time. His hair was the same though – short and brown, but it was sticking out in different directions, like he just got out of bed.

I smiled at the thought. I didn't notice but he seems to be edging forward towards me, and now he was a few short steps away from me. I could feel the heat of body radiating from him, warming my forever cold skin. His heart was beating like a race horse but his face was as calm as the ocean, staring at me while I just stood there, speechless.

"Bree say something, please, you're freaking me out here." He took another step forward towards me. I instantly took a step back, afraid of hurting him. "You're not afraid of me are you?" he chuckled, trying to ease the tension. He continued to move forward towards me, and I kept on moving backwards until my back hit against a tree.

Darren stopped walking towards me, and by this time, he was only a few centimetres away from me. "You do remember me, don't you?" he asked as he looked at me with worry in his eyes.

I nodded slowly.

Luckily, Darren looked relieved at my answer. He slowly reached his hands out towards my hands that were by my sides. I couldn't even react to this – I was too dazed and shocked about what had just happened: my human boyfriend came back into my life without warning, and at the same time, I am a blood thirsty monster who is hungry for his blood, and he was _so_ close to me that I could hear the pulse in his neck.

When Darren touched my hand, he didn't even flinch at the temperature of my skin. The heat from his hands felt amazing on my icy hands. I found myself starring into his eyes, _for god knows how long_ until he spoke. "What happened to you? You just disappeared out of my life like you weren't even here. You were gone and I thought that I was never going to find you." He looked down and started to sob.

His hold tightened on my hand. It broke my dead heart seeing him like this; I never seen him cry before, not even when he got hurt, he always seemed strong and always the one that doesn't show any weakness in front of any one, not even me!

I slid one hand out of his grasp and went to stand at the side of him, and wrapped my arm around his shoulders in a reassuring way. He stopped crying after a couple of minutes, but Darren kept his eyes on the floor. I would have given anything to see those eyes of his again and have him back the way he used to be...

He turned so that he was looking at me, and pulled me towards him for a tight embrace. I hugged him back, trying not to crush him with my vampire strength. He whispered against my neck, "I thought I lost you." This time I started to sob. I dry sobbed into his shoulders. Darren didn't even care about me crying – he just held me there, hugging me tighter as I sobbed. I pulled myself away from him so we were face-to-face.

"Sorry about that." I said. I gave a weak reassuring smile. He smiled back, but I could see that he was still worried and concerned about me.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm just glad that I have you back Bree." With that said, he pulled me closer to him and held my chin with one hand and placed the other on my back. I closed my eyes and slowly our lips met for the first time.

* * *

Cheesy I know. Can't help it is I know nothing about these stuff. Hehehe questions? Thoughts? I will be happy to answer them

By the way, even though that Bree and Darren are boyfriend and girlfriend they haven't kissed yet nor done anything. Just to let you know.

Keep the reviews coming!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey I'm back *Smiles apologetically while dodges flying objects.* I know I haven't updated in a very long time but I will try and update this story more frequently. And also I have no idea why i made Edward very mean in this story :/ Can't remember.**  
**

Reviews means more updates ^.^

I do not own the characters in this story. Except the characters I made up.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Bree's POV

_Oh my God! He kissed me! Darren kissed me! ME! I can't believe it. He's never kissed me before_. I could feel the warm touch of his lips on mine and the heat from him that was pounding my body. I could hear his heartbeat, beating steadily as river. I thought about how he had changed over the past month and how his life was.

Then it hit me, his sweet scent that I accidently inhaled while holding my breath. The monster in me was battling for freedom and taking control over my body so it could feed. I clenched my jaw so would hurt him; I kept my eyes shut so I wouldn't see him as a prey for my monster side. I wouldn't dare to move, if I moved now, my monster would take control and kill Darren, which is the last thing I ever wanted to do.

His lips were still on mine and still kissing me but I didn't kiss him back. I think he noticed my lack of response and stopped. He pulled away and dropped his hand from my chin, down to my shoulders holding me in place. I opened my eyes slowly so that I can see his face. He was looking deeply into my eyes.

I flinched and looked down. Hadn't he notice the colour of my eyes yet? I mean, they are still going to be red; the colour of them wouldn't have faded already after one hunt. I continued to look down, afraid that he would feel repulsed by them and never come near me ever again. I heard him sigh and he dropped his hands from my shoulder down to his sides. His response confused me. He shouldn't react this way to me. He should be scared shitless and running for his life in the opposite direction not just stand in front of me where I could easily kill and drain him without him realising that I was the only creature that could kill him in a matter of seconds.

"Oh Bree, I'm so sorry for kissing you, I just thought that if I kiss then you wouldn't leave me again and we can be friends again but when you didn't kiss me back, I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry but I always wanted to do that when I first met you." I stared at his feet, shocked on what he just said. Could it be true? All this time, he kept his feelings hidden away. I just can't believe it. I saw his feet start to turn and start to walk away from me. My head snapped up and I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Look, Darren, don't worry about it. I didn't say anything because there was a just lot of information to take in." I smiled at him, trying to ease the tension. He gave a small smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

"When can I see you again?" He asked with the hopefulness in his eyes. That one question causes my brain to malfunction. _Why is it always that question? I hate that question._

"Err, I'm not sure." I answered truthfully. I gave a small smile. "Don't worry, I will figure something out." I said touching the side of his head.

His gasp startled me as I snapped my hand away from his head. His eyes were glazed over, making them look, dead. His body was rigid, frozen in place.

"Darren? Are you okay?" I half panicked; my mind was screaming stuff at me, while my body just stood there, staring with worried eyes.

"I'm okay." He answered monotone.

"Shouldn't you go and see at Doctor?" I asked, still worried.

"I should go to the doctors." He replied before his eyes returned to normal. He blinked before settling his eyes on me. "Oh sorry, what did you just say?" He said, his voice back with emotion.

"Huh?" My mind was still trying to process what happen to register what he just said. He laughed.

"I said what did you just say?" He smiled. When he saw me make no move into answering him he sighed. "I'm in a rush Bree. I have to go to the doctors." That snapped me out of my trance.

"I-I just want to ask you something?" I stuttered out.

"Sure, ask away." He said smiling. I gulped before bring my hand out to touch the side of his head. I stared into his eyes. They didn't glaze over like last time. I bite my lip before trying again, this time thinking about what happened earlier. There it is. His eyes glazed over once more and he stood still. _I can't believe it. It worked._ I lowered my hand.

"Err Don't go to the doctors, you are fine." I said waiting anxiously for his reply.

"I am fine." He replied. I mentally sighed in relief. _Okay that's sorted. Now… It's for his own good_.

"Forget Me."

* * *

Hehehe I know it's a short chapter but when I reread this story i noticed that its all short so why not stick with it :P I might write more today.

Reviews are welcome. ^.^ Please?


	9. Chapter 9

****Hihi! Guess what another new chapter! I know, I surprised myself when I wrote this but its a little shorter then the rest but all is good. This chappy is more about Bree and how she feels like. Again sorry about it being cheesy *nervous laugh*.

Well, 1150 hits baby! My highest so far. Review and you might get a free cookie ^.^

I do not own any characters, they belong to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Bree's POV

_Not a sound._ I silently jumped across the treetops while keeping as quiet as I possibly can. Down on ground level, there was someone walking through the forest trying to make his way back to civilization. That person was Darren. After that … situation, I ran.

I didn't get far. There was a little voice in my head telling me to turn back, don't leave him alone. And that situation leads me here, jumping across the treetops, keeping an eye on him. Keeping him safe.

I didn't want to think about what happen, not now. It's too much for me to take in.

I have no idea how long I was in the trees before Darren made his way back to the main road. He was out of site when I turned around and started to run. I couldn't be near humans yet. I'm too… weak.

I dropped down to the forest floor and continued my journey, walking. I don't feel like running. I inwardly laughed at my self. I thought vampires like speed and now, here I am walking across the forest floor instead of running like what a normal vampire will do.

_Am I that different?_

My mind replayed what happened at the Cullen's house. I thought everything was going fine. I thought I would be happy. Being in a family, feeling wanted. Even if I tried reasoning with them, the words of a newborn are useless even if I speak.

Their eyes said it all.

My head dropped down as I continued to where ever I'm heading.

If I was still a human, I swear I would be crying my eyes out.

A rustle in the bushes ahead of me startled me. Even though it remained out of my sight, the scent hit me. It was not as tempting as a human but it was better then herbivores blood. I jumped silently onto a tree. Here I had the vantage point.

I could see the animal, a mountain lion, probably bigger then me. It was eating of what the remains of a small deer. The wind blew the scent smack into my face. There was so much blood, warm, still pumping through the veins of that animal. The monster inside of me broke out. Before I even knew, I had pounced on the distracted animal. I landed on its before sinking my teeth into the hot flesh. The blood soothed the monster and before I knew it, the animal was completely drained.

I wiped the excess blood from the corner of my mouth. This will at least keep the monster in me quiet for a while.

I walked away from the area.

I had no idea where my feet were taking me. My eyes were glued at the floor, taking in the different shade of colours that litter the forest floor. I didn't even register that I was heading uphill until the ground underneath me turned white.

I stopped.

My gaze shot up and I was now staring down to the forest below. _Jesus Christ! _I looked around me and saw that I was on a side of a cliff with a far bit of flat land behind me. There was also what looks like a small cave in the side of the cliff. The sun was setting making the untouched snow and my skin glisten in the sunlight.

I closed my eyes and inhaled a deep breath. The air was so pure that it was untainted. I could literally stay like this forever. So I just sat there, at the edge of the cliff with my legs over the edge while enjoying the view of nature. The sun had set over the horizon and I was still sitting there. They stars came out to light the night sky while. I could she the glow of the streetlights pass the trees marking civilization. I breathed in deeply before laying down. I looked up to the stars. They were clear, untainted by man's light. There were so many. I sighed.

Sometimes I wish I could sleep.

My thought wondered to that incident. I brought my hands up and just stared at them. One question that replayed in my head was _what was that?_ The more I thought about it, the more I hated it.

I hate it.

I brought my hands to my face to muffle a frustrated scream.

After that, my mind just went blank. I didn't even want to know what would happen to him, if there were any side effects. Hell, I didn't even know if it would affect me. But one thing for sure is that I couldn't live on with this feeling of guilt bubbling inside me.

I peeked through my fingers and looked to the stars.

I swear I will never use this on another creature as far as I shall live.

* * *

So... whatcha think? Questions are welcome. Right time to work on the next chapter.

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

****Heyheyhey! Chapter 10 is at your service. One quick note is that I probably won't update more often because I am going on holiday soon so i have to prepare stuff. But don't you worry my readers ^^ I will be continuing writing this story whilst I have some free time on my holiday because I am taking my laptop with me! Yay!

Also, I know that description of places in the story are well not very descriptive so, Should I draw what I see in my head and post it so you guys can see it too? Its just a suggestion :P

Anyway enjoy!

I do not own any characters, they belong to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Bree's POV

I was covered in a thin laver of fresh fallen snow. Apparently it is colder up here so that explains the snow. So it snowed a little last night and I didn't even register it. Yep, I have not moved from my position from last night. I'm still laying down with me legs hanging off the edge of the cliff.

I sat up, watching the snow fall down to the forest floor below. The sun was peeking over the horizon signaling that it was early morning.

I jumped down and landed in a crouch. I already hunted last night so I won't need to hunt for a while.

I trudged through the forest, again with no idea where I am going. Well, what am I suppose to do? I don't have a home, no more friends and no more… I shook my head, why the hell am I thing about this depressing stuff. I should be happy.

I'm free.

I continued my journey to where ever my feet take me. I had a light skip in my step, jumping over tree roots and maneuvering myself through trees. Doing this without my vampires' skills. _Why would I use them_, they just prevent me from seeing the detail, as I get lost through the wonders of the untainted forest. Not everything is about speed ya know.

I just want to be lost in this moment. Nothing can disturb me now. Well except from that that stench.

I stopped. That smell, its reeks. Like wet dog. _Ah shit. _

In front of me was a small river, cutting across the forest. The stench was much stronger on the other side. Something tells me that it's not a good idea to go across, even if the grass is greener on the other side of the river. It's not worth dying for. I had seen those dogs in action and believe me, I do not want to be the receiving end of their wrath. I don't even want to see them again.

I guess I lucked out; out of the bushes came out a dark silver wolf. If I was human, I swear I would have passed out from the lack of oxygen that was getting to my lungs. I didn't dare breath. If I did, I'm scared that he might be able to pick it up with his sensitive ears. I kept absolutely still for god knows how long. _Please don't find me_ my mind repeating the same phrase.

I didn't think it saw me because one, I'm crouching in a bush and two, I think he was just on patrol considering he just took a glance and checking around the area and before running down the river.

Once I knew he was long gone, I fell on my butt and lay down, taking a deep breath. _That was too close._ I quickly scrambled to my feet before taking off in the opposite direction on the dog's territory. I don't know where I was running to, all that was registered in my mind was the blurred colours and objects as my legs carried me afar, unaware how long I was running for.

I stood, leaning against a tree trunk, gazing up a side of a sheer cliff, the same one that I was on last night. I don't really know why I ended up here again; I was just going where I felt like. But then again doing that makes me unsure of what to do next. I pushed myself away from the tree before launching myself upwards to the cliff side. As I jumped up towards the edge of the cliff, my mind wondered, all the things I've been through, all the stuff I've seen.

Then Diego.

The thought shook my to my core causing me to loose footing on some unstable rocks. My hand instantly gabbed hold of something close to me, which was fortunately for me was an root sticking out of the side of the cliff.

I watched as the rocks underneath my feet crumble away, down to the forest floor below as I hung from the root. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

I pulled myself up and continued my way to the edge, trying not to fall. Why did I think of_ him?_ At a time like this. I shook my head, now is not the time, it just hurts too much right now.

When I got to the edge, everything was the way I left it this morning, the snow untouched, well except from that patch of snow that I laid down on.

Since I had all the time in the world, I made this place into my little den for as long I am here. So, I did what you always do when you make a den, explore it first.

First off was the small cave at the mountainside. The entrance was big enough to fit a fully-grown mountain lion. Good job that I'm small. The cave inside got a bit bigger, enough to stand up in. It didn't go back as deep that I have hoped it would but it will do.

I sat down leaning against the side of the cave, staring outside. The sun was starting to go down, signaling that it was around about evening time. I should probably get more supplies if I am planning on staying here but that will mean I have to go to shops, owned by humans. Just at the mention of humans, the monster inside my stirred. _Would I be able to control myself?_

The thought of the Intoxicating scent of warm blood still pumping through their veins filled my head, my monster in me, breaking free and feasting on a for longed meal. Taking their lives just to satisfy a formidable predator.

I shook my head.

Maybe I should hunt tomorrow.

* * *

Questions? Thoughts? ^.^ You know the drill.

Review plz!


End file.
